


I’m sorry Wade (Spideypool)

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, I Ship It, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter is Angry, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, They are so cute, Wade is really sad, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: Peter hurt Wade and he regrets it heavily and tries to reconcile.





	I’m sorry Wade (Spideypool)

(Yes there is smut. Let’s start the sinning.)

 

Peter Parker was the famous Spider-Man. Your friendly neighborhood hero. He had responsibilities with school, family and his heroism. He had once thought that being a part of the Avengers would be the opportunity of a lifetime, which in all honesty it was but Spider-Man would never be prepared for how burdening the position really was. 

Jeopardizing his image would include jeopardizing the teams. Reputation seemed to be the focal point to the directors of the team. Sure it was fun to feel needed and to have more intense missions, but the responsibility made him wonder. 

If he thought his need to be secretive was difficult before, now being in the Avengers made it more challenging. 

The one thing that ticked Peter off way more than it should have was the fact that he wasn't allowed to be seen anywhere NEAR Deadpool. 

He understood why. 

But it's kinda difficult to do that when the man, well 'man' practically stalks you. 

At least that's what he used to do until Peter finally gave in to his pleas and on their date, Wade seemed to show he was worth a lot more than Peter gave him credit for. 

Besides, after that, Peter stupidly allowed his stubbornness get the best of him and he insulted Wade in a way that he shouldn't have. This forced the broken hearted mercenary to keep his distance henceforth. 

You'd expect Peter to be happy, when in reality he felt dirty. 

He couldn't resolve the conflict because the only way to reach Deadpool would be to see him in his costume, which he can't otherwise Captain A will shit bricks on him, and he can't approach him as Peter because Mr Stark would shit bricks on him. 

Tony seemed to like playing the father card on Peter whenever the boy was out of action. Like Peter needed help. 

He couldn't reach out to Wade because he has every person on his ass ever since he went on a date with Wade. He was also too timid to approach him and apologize. His pride would be at stake and Wade would never let him hear the end of it that Spidey was eager for more. 

Spider-Man sat on a billboard, his eyes looking down at the lit up city. Watching as the cars zoomed in and out of the streets. It almost seemed more alive in the night time especially on the weekends. 

A moving figure in the dimness caught his eyes, a fairly large frame was scattering on a roof. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it was, especially after seeing the flash of red when light hit him. 

Without thinking, Spider-Man leaped to his feet and sprung his way to the same roof, running after him. 

As if by instinct, Deadpool whipped out his gun and spun around to aim his weapon at the stranger. A web was shot at him and snatched the firearm from his grasp. 

"Look who crawled out of the web!" Deadpool sneered when Spider-Man emerged into some lighting, his fingers fiddled with the black pistol. 

"It's not like I've been hiding", Peter grumbled. 

"You're always hiding Spidey. Can I have my toy now?" Deadpool approaches him with his hand held out in expectancy. "You're not going around with the intent on killing someone with it?"

"Wha- I am offended! Why would I do such a grotesque thing to another individual!? I am appalled Pete by your discrepancy!" Deadpool snatched the gun and slid it into its holster. 

Peter rolled his eyes from behind the fabric of his mask, sensing the sour tone behind Wade's words of sarcasm. Each word he spoke had a bite to them unlike what Deadpool usually said. 

"You're still mad."

"Great observation Mr Holmes!"

"Wade."

"What? What do you want me to fucking say Peter?" Deadpool stepped out of character for just that moment to snarl this response at Spider-Man who stepped back in surprise. 

Deadpool jumped right back to his obnoxious self and waved his hand weightlessly. "Enough of that crap baby boy! I really would love to chat about our crippling marriage further but I've got shit to do and bad guys to kill- I mean... Take care of", he grinned and turned to walk away but small arms stopped him from doing so. 

Wade felt his entire body tense as Peter pressed his chest against Wade's back, his arms locked around his torso. "Don't... Don't go back into hiding..."

"I'm not a Jew and last I checked Nazis aren't very popular these days, I don't need hiding", Deadpool hissed and tried prying Peter's fingers off but the grip only tightened. 

"Wade... I'm sorry", he whispered and the mercenary hung his head and let out an exasperated grunt. 

"I didn't mean what I said..."

"No need for an explanation darling. I know it's true you've just gotta-"

"No it's not!" Peter seethed viciously, ripping himself off Wade and removing his mask so his brown eyes could stare angrily at Deadpool. 

"Nothing of what I said is true Wade! I hate that you don't defend yourself enough! You don't give yourself credit and it fucking sucks!" He placed his hands on Wade's larger shoulders, undoing his own mask and pulling it off. 

"This is not you Wade! This is an indication of what you've been through! The sick fucks have made you into this self loathing creature who is more beautiful than he is aware! What I said was so fucking disgusting and so untrue that I can't bear to stand myself!" Peter's eyes were welling up with tears and Wade's eyes widen as this speech drew on with his heart prominently beating in his chest. Alive. 

"I wish I wouldn't let my pride get in the fucking way of seeing that you're just misunderstood and overwhelmed with this life you've been enduring for so long! I'm so sorry Wade! Please give me the chance to correct my terrible actions!" Peter draped his arms over the larger males shoulders, his forehead digging into his chest as he sobbed pathetically.

What. Started White. 

The. Yellow continued. 

Fuck. White and Yellow finished. 

Wade slowly rose his hands and took Peter's face to lift it and look into his eyes. A admirable smile was spread over his scarred features before he drew near and closed the gap.

Peter eagerly reciprocated and pressed his body up against Wade's, standing on his toes to be taller and try to match Wade's height. The kiss was slow and gentle, Wade was mainly testing the waters to see how far Peter really was willing to go. 

"What do you want Peter?" Wade hummed against the teens mouth and he heard him breathe out a faint moan. "You... I want... You", was all Peter needed to say before Wade smiled to him and drew back. 

_________

Peter has never been to Wade's house before now. It was small and it seemed like the kinda place that druggies would camp out in. So basically it suited Wade perfectly. 

Peter didn’t mind this though, his house was pretty small too and he’s seen worse. He could feel Wade’s eyes burning into his back, observing Peter’s observation of his home. He was waiting for Peter to back out of this. He just couldn’t believe that this... Sweet and delicate angel could stoop so low as to want him. 

White and Yellow were going apeshit in his head over what was going on. Most of these remarks consisted of them telling Wade to tie Peter up and hold him hostage in his house so he can’t turn back. Wade ignored them. 

Peter turned to face Wade and gave him a simple smile, walking over and talking his hands. “Do I seem needy?”

“Absolutely.”

Peter blushed at him and looked down. “I didn’t say I don’t like it”, Wade stepped closer and took a hesitant chance, kissing the softer lips of the superhero. Peter hummed into the mercenary’s kiss, his smaller hands tracing up Wade’s arms before wrapping themselves over the back of his neck. 

The kiss developed from slow and sensual to hungry and lusty. Soon Wade backed Peter up into a wall, his hands beginning to wander and feeling what he could of Peter’s muscular body. 

Peter did the same, desperate to touch Wade and remind himself that this is what he denied wrongly so. He unzipped the back of the red suit and slipped his hands in, his fingers caressing the rough flesh which made his heart swell with sadness but also desire. Desire to show that he didn’t care what Wade looked like, showing that he wanted Wade wholeheartedly. 

He pried the suit from Wade’s shoulders and pulled it down to expose the muscular chest riddled with scars. He stared for a moment and leaned closer, kissing his chest gently. Without a second to lose, Wade unzipped the smaller males suit and pulled it from his body, exposing his own muscular build which left him only in his boxers.

Wade couldn’t understand it. Why was Peter choosing him? He looked over Peters body, the fit legs that carried his equally fit torso, which too had its own share of scars. He was perfect. Next to Wade he was God’s ideal creation. Whereas Wade was the devils monstrosity. 

Now that both men were stripped to their boxers, Peter drew in a deep breath, Wade watching in fascination as his muscles flexed at the intake of oxygen. Peter took Wade by the hand and gave a gentle smile, leading him into the bedroom and standing beside the bed. 

“You... don’t have to do this”, Wade stared at the mattress before looking into Peter’s confused stare. “I won’t blame you if you pity me... I don’t want you to make any regrets... You really don’t have to be doing this Pete... I’m warning you that once you do this with me, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to let you go...”

“Shut up”, Peter responded sharply, taking Wade by surprise. “Don’t tell me my entire speech was just a waste of breath Wade. I don’t want you to think I’m just pitying you. You’re insulting my feelings”, Peter cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed his lips with determination, falling back into the bed. 

“I’ve made my decision, I’ve thought of it for too long and I don’t want to let you go either.”

This was all Wade needed to be reassured, his hips instinctively grinding against Peter’s which caused the smaller male to groan out in satisfaction. Those noises Peter was making as their hips made contact, those lewd sounds just sent Wade into momentary states of euphoria. God. 

Wade has fantasized this happening so many times. He imagined Peter’s mewls, his moans carrying Wade’s name, the sight of his smaller body beneath Wade. He imagined what Peter would feel like around him. Those soft lips parted in ecstasy, those plump lips around his cock. 

Fuck. He wanted him so bad. He needed him, right now. 

He hoped he wasn’t too rough when he ripped off Peters remaining clothing, the smaller male whimpering as the chilled air hit him. He placed his forearm on his forehead as he stared at Wade with half lidded eyes. Wade almost came in his boxers at this sight but was able to hold it back as he pulled out a bottle of lube, smiling down at Peter with an excited expression. 

Peter watched as Wade lathered the slimy liquid between his fingers. Peter didn’t expect it to feel as uncomfortable as it did, shrieking in surprise at the cold intrusion in his entrance. “Easy”, Wade hummed, his free hand massaging Peter’s knee as his finger slowly moved in and out of Peter, watching the expressions he would make. 

“I’m just prepping you... I don’t... Want to end up hurting you”, he reassured lightly. Wade didn’t usually take this kind of thing into consideration. He’s never had someone that he cherished quite as much as he does Peter. 

Peter nodded and yelled yet again as a second digit was added, his eyes slipping shut as he bit into his thumb, muffling his little noises that Wade so desperately wanted to hear. 

“Take that hand away from your mouth Peter, I want hear you and if need be, I will tie your hands up and won’t let you loose until after”, Peter obeyed immediately, not liking the idea of being restrained from at least touching Wade. He wanted to feel Wade beneath the palms of his hands. 

He removed his hand from his teeth and almost instantly he let out a small grunt as a sensation sprung through him. Wade must have hit a good spot. 

Wade observed with adoration, spreading his fingers and scissoring inside Peter before adding a third finger, hearing his breathing increase along with more moans of pleasure. “W-Wade...” Peter whimpered and Wade shut his eyes as he listened to the string of sounds and words that left those perfect lips. 

Fuck. He wanted to be inside Peter. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Peters desperate look which was indication that Peter wanted the same. 

“W-Wade please...”

“Hmm... Please what Pete?”

“I... I want...”

“You want what? You’re gonna have to be specific. The key component to relationships is communication. How can I help you if you can’t tell me what you want?”

“I-I want you... Inside me... Please Wade... P-please just... Fuck me please!”

Wade retracted his fingers and Peter whined at the sudden loss, feeling more empty...

He watched as Wade removed his boxers and exposed his length, Peter silently gawking at the size. He couldn’t remove his gaze as he watched Wade’s hand work on his erect member, the lubricant spread over the flesh. 

Peter let his head fall into the pillows and he felt Wade climb on top of him, his hands wrapping over the scarred shoulders. “You sure?”

“Just fuck me Wade!” He snapped and soon he felt yet another intrusion, however this time it was bigger. Much, much bigger. He let out a loud gasp and his nails dig into Wade’s shoulders as his back arched. “Ahhh~ F-Fuck!” He cried out in surprise. 

Wade slowly eased in and held still, waiting for Peter to adjust to the stretch. It took a moment and a few breaths before he nodded for Wade to start moving. It was painful. So damn sore. He wanted to beg Wade to take it out but he wasn’t backing out now. He felt tears sting at his eyes and he let out multiple cries. 

Wade moved steadily, moving around to try and find a place where Peter was in less pain. After a few more thrusts, he hit a spot that made Peter moan. He smirked to himself and aimed for that same spot, listening as Peter’s painful cries transformed into loud shrieks of pleasure. 

“Ah! Fuck fuck! There Wade! That feels so fucking good!” Peter moans, his hips almost moving into Wade’s thrusts as each hit on his spot sent his head spinning. 

By now the room was filled with erotic noises of Peter’s screams of pleasure and the beat of their skin slapping together. Peter noticed the prominence of his own length, neglected and aching. He removed one of his arms from Wade’s shoulders and lowered his hand down to himself, touching himself and stroking to match the speed of Wade’s thrusts. 

The sight of Peter touching himself and his own cock inside Peter was something of majesty. He almost came by watching this scene but was able to hold back despite the build up that echoed in the pit of his stomach. 

His hips moved faster and harder in Peter, the bubbling in gut growing more. It didn’t take long before Peter himself tipped over the edge and lines of white spread over his chest, his body arching in ecstasy as he reached his ultimate high. 

The image of Peter beneath him, covered in his own semen was enough to drive Wade into his climax, releasing inside Peter and filling him up with his seed. 

His thrusts grew sloppy and he stopped before slowly pulling out, collapsing beside Peter and panting heavily. 

Peter opened his eyes slightly and turned his head to look at Wade, smiling gently. 

“I love you... You insane maniac.”

“I love you too... You naive superhero.”

________

I love this ship SO MUCH.


End file.
